Advances in semiconductor manufacturing and circuit design technologies have enabled the development and production of integrated circuits (ICs) with increasingly higher operational frequencies. In turn, electronic products and systems incorporating such integrated circuits are able to provide much greater functionality than previous generations of products. This additional functionality has generally included the processing of increasingly larger amounts of data at increasingly higher speeds. Systems or devices that rely on these high-speed ICs to conduct contactless communications require the ICs to be aligned within predetermined parameters in order to properly function and operate at optimal performance. Accordingly, what is needed are alignment systems and methods to ensure the ICs are properly aligned.